All references cited in this specification, and their references, are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
Disclosed is an integrated imaging assembly which incorporates a raster input device and a raster output device for use in electrophotographic imagery.
Electrophotographic and xerographic imaging devices may utilize raster technology for copying and/or printing functions separately in separate machines, or together in a complex or multifunction machines. In operation, an input raster captures either an image of a text document or a picture and transfers it into bits of information, which a computer can understand and manipulate. An output raster converts the bits of information into pixels which are then presented on a computer screen or printed on a document. Usually the raster devices are in the form of bars referenced as the raster input bar (RIB) and the raster output bar (ROB). For purposes of this specification, a RIB or ROB shall include any raster input or output device regardless of shape. RIBs and ROBs are separate components that reside in a copier or a printer, or in a copier/printer complex machine with their own sub-components, thus claiming their respective real estates, where space is at premium. It is described later in this disclosure an integrated imaging assembly which incorporates both functions into one assembly with the attendant reduced size and cost, and improved performance.
Single-assembly scan and imaging heads using moving electron or laser beams with their associated mirrors and imaging sensors, such as coupled capacitance devices (CCDs), or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors, are known. However, an imaging bar using full width array (FWA) lenses, for example, can replace the various components including the mirrors and certain imaging sensors. An integrated imaging bar embodiment described later in this disclosure utilizes a full width array of SLA (Selfoc® Lens Array) lenses in a combined RIB and ROB assembly.
FIGS. 1a–1c show the use of SLA lenses especially suited for 1:1 image transfer applications in a copier 10, a scanner 20 and a printer 30, respectively. In FIG. 1a, a document 11 on a platen 12 is illuminated by a lamp 13 and the light 14 reflected from the document is collected by SLA 15 and directed onto a photoreceptor 17 where the latent image is then transferred onto a copy document 19 by means of electrophotographic techniques which are known. In scanner 20 shown in FIG. 1b, the lamp of FIG. 1a is replaced by light emitting diode (LED) arrays 23 which illuminate document 21. Light 24 reflected from the document is focused by means of a SLA system 25 onto image sensor array 27, which in turn convert light photons into electrons which in turn may be manipulated as electronic signals by a computer for further processing, such as displaying on a computer monitor or printing on a printer. FIG. 1d shows a printer 30 where electronic signals (not shown) are received from a computer at an LED array 33 which converts the signals to light rays 34 that are focused by means of SLA system 35 onto a photo sensitive drum 37 where a latent image is formed. The latent image is then transferred onto a document (not shown) through xerographic means, as described below.
It is desirable to combine the various functions described above into a single integrated imaging bar as disclosed below.